A bunch of What If?
by The Stormtrooper ask
Summary: Zeb wants to eat waffles. Zeb Junior eats Zeb's waffles first. Zeb gets mad. Sabine glares at Zeb. Zeb sigh as he takes another waffle. Get crazy with the Ghost Crew ! (Who's Zeb Junior ? You'll see MUAHAHAHAHA!)
1. family issues

**Welcome to my other story. If you haven't seen my last story, you can see it. I won't let you guys down. This is like a bunch of one-shot stories (I hope)**

 **And now, this is a story where it's open for ideas! What ideas? Well, ideas like..**

 **What if Kanan argues with Darth Vader about family issues...? Hehehe you'll see**

* * *

 **With Sabine**

Sabine was painting in her room, after the last mission where Darth Vader ruined her armor. And now, She was painting Darth Vader or can I say 'helmet face' holding a sign that says "I'm sorry" while his robe are ripped and his helmet is painted orange and pink.

"That Helmet guy will regret that! I spent my whole paint to get that painted!" Sabine mumbled. She didn't notice Hera was looking from the door.

"Still mad at that Sith Lord for ruining your armor ?" Asked Hera as she walked inside.

"Uh, Yeah that guy didn't appreciate my armor !" Sabine grumbled.

"Careful, he's a Sith Lord." Hera chuckled.

"Well, at least it wasn't my great artwork." Sabine sighed still painting her great masterpiece.

"Hmm... I wonder"

"Wonder about what Hera ?"

"I wonder if they Kanan and that Sith Lord argue about us"

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, he must have a family right ?"

"Probably... I wonder..."

 ** _On Sabine's mind_**

"Hera, go !" Kanan shouted

"Kanan look out !" The dark Sith Lord charged towards Kanan. Kanan holded.

"Ezra, help the others !"

"Kanan I want to help"

"Not this time, you still need to work on those lightsaber techniques" Suddenly the Dark Sith Lord held his hand and threw him. Ezra then charged at the Sith Lord but been forced pushed.

"Your master have deceived you. believing you can be a Jedi." He forced Ezra's hand. his lightsaber came closer to his neck. Kanan then distracted the Darth Sith Lord and Ezra fell to the ground.

"Yeah, maybe I'll help Sabine and Zeb." Ezra ran towards his friends.

"You know what Sith Lord? Maybe I can't train him to be a great Jedi. But I still care about him like my own son. Not like you, half mechanic man that can't take care of your own son." Suddenly, Darth Vader deactivated his lightsaber.

"What ?! At least I have a son. You only think that he is your son. You're not a real father." said Darth Vader. Kanan deactivated his lightsaber

" Do you think I didn't know that ?! Please... You even choke your own girlfriend-"

"Do not talk about her! Mine is human. Not like you, your girlfriend is a Twi'lek."

"Is that a problem to you? You're just jealous I still have mine." Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and the stormtroopers stopped and looked at them.

"No, I'm not! And you know what? You've just broke the Jedi code about having that !" Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and the stormtroopers looked at Darth Vader

"Excuse me ?! You broke all of the Jedi code !" Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, and the stormtroopers looked at Kanan

"And now, I'm a Sith. There is no rule that you can't have it. You're still a Jedi" They looked at Darth Vader

"Uh yeah. I'm not a coward like you...! Want to have real power. Oh please. The emperor lied to you. Your love still died." they look at Kanan. And so on... again and again.

"You're the real coward. I knew you'd run when your master died! I still have my master."

"You killed your master !"

"How did you know that ?!"

"You didn't see episode 4 didn't you ?!"

"I hate episode 4."

"Yeah you would. Cause you interrogated and captured your own daughter at that time!"

"I have a daughter! You don't !"

"I have. see ?!" Kanan pointed at Sabine

"I'm not your daughter..." Kanan glared at Sabine.

"O- Okay. You know what, actually I'm just joking. I am his daughter." everyone looks at her.

"Uh... GO, dad ?" Sabine cheered. Kanan then faced Darth Vader again.

"What ?! Don't have someone to cheer you ?"

"I have." He pointed the stormtroopers.

"Uh... Woohoo! Go Lord Vader !" Suddenly the trooper got shot. The other stormtroopers looked at Sabine.

"You don't want to end up like him right ?" They all shook their heads.

"That's my girl !" Kanan said

"Troopers, shoot her !" The troopers just stand dare didn't know what to do. Then they walk towards Sabine.

"Please don't shoot" whimpered one of the troopers. Sabine chuckled.

"See ?! Even your troopers aren't royal. What family is that ?!"

"I have my son and daughter. You don't have any family you only have a fake family."

"Well, if that so," Kanan and Vader said it together.

"YOU ARE THE WORST FATHER EVER !" they both shouted. Suddenly it was quite.

...

"Well- that was rude..." Said Vader.

"Yeah, it makes me feels sad," Kanan said.

"You know what. I think you're right."

"We're not a good father."

"I agree.."

"Well, want some drink ?"

"I can have some. those things won't broke my circuits."

"Let's go" Darth Vader and Kanan went to a cantina.

 ** _Back to reality!_**

"Hera to Sabine..." Hera waved her to in front of Sabine...

"Wa- Oh. Sorry Hera must be daydreaming."

"About what I said ?"

"Yeah."

"So ?"

"Well, they'll end up drunk ?"

...

"Okay... I hope that won't happen. Take a rest Sabine, you'll need that."

"Thanks, Hera," when Hera left. Sabine went to bed with an evil smirk.

 _ **The next day...**_

"I can't believe we face helmet face again..." Said and Zeb took cover and shot the troopers.

"Hera, go !" Kanan activated his lightsaber.

"Kanan look out !" The Sith Lord charged towards him, but Kanan holded the attack. Suddenly the Dark Sith Lord held his hand and threw him. Ezra then charged at the Sith Lord but been forced pushed.

"Your master have deceived you. believing you can be a Jedi." He forced Ezra's hand. his lightsaber came closer to his neck. Kanan then distracted the Darth Sith Lord and Ezra fell to the ground.

"You know what Sith Lord? Maybe I can't train him to be a great Jedi. But I'll do my best to protect them"

"hehe.. It's time." Said Sabine. Then she stood up.

"Hey, helmet face !"

"Oh no..." Hera face palmed.

"He thinks you are the worst father ever !"

"Excuse me ?!" Vader said with shock.

"just admit it... I still care about my padawan like my own son. Not like you, half mechanic man that can't take care of your own son."

"What ?! At least I have a son. You only think that he is your son. You're not a real father."

...

"You did it on purpose didn't you" Hera said. Sabine only laughs.

...

"I have a daughter! You don't !"

"I have. see ?!" Kanan pointed at Sabine

"Yeah, I'm her daughter."

"Oh please. You're the cadet that betrayed us. Didn't you Cadet A5-01?" Vader said annoyed.

"Wait, you're that cadet that saved the imperial academy ?" one of the stormtroopers asked

"Yup, the top cadet. And I met the high elite troopers and train with them"

"Woah... Hey, guys ! She's still alive !" The troopers then gathered around her.

"Slow down boys. You know what, why don't you guys come with me, and I'll tell you my experience."

"The one when you kill that rebel ?" said the trooper with impatience.

"Uh, let's just say a terrorist..." Hera looked at her in shock and then fainted. Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper didn't say anything.

"Heck yeah !" They all yelled.

"Hera, mind if I use the shuttle ?" Hera is already fainted.

"Uh, I think she said yes," said Zeb.

"Good. come on boys !" They all cheered. Darth Vader and Kanan still arguing.

"So, what do we do now?" Ezra asked.

"Don't know." Answered Zeb. Chopper only beeps and went to follow Sabine.

"So, uh, want to get a drink ?"

"Don't mind if I do..."

"Okay... let's go."

"Come on Hera you'll coming with us." Said Zeb. Hera opened her eyes. She can't believe what is happening right now.

"Sabine- she- plan this- Kanan- Vader... Troopers- a- I..." She fainted again.

"Come on Hera." Zeb carried her and they went to the cantina. Kanan and Vader still arguing, and Sabine told her stories to the troopers and also chopper.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! Hope you'll like it.**

 **Bye fellas !**


	2. Tooka and waffles

**Hey, guys! I would like to thank you idreamstuff, Rebels-lover, Ichichi05,jpeck2000 Midnight Luna, AzulaBlue92, CloudyRaven, Paint the Wolf, Specter 8, Janellexleo4eva** **, and guests.**

 **Now how about...**

 **What if Zeb is a Tooka...? Hehehehe...**

* * *

Sabine was making some miracles. They're going to go to another mission. But, it's still one week away. So, she made the bomb early so she can do whatever she wants with the free time.

Ezra was thinking about something. Well, it's a stupid thing. But he wants to share it with someone.

"How about Hera... Nah, she'll punish me. Kanan ? Nope. Zeb ? Never... Chopper ? He'll zap me and thinks that I'm crazy. Well, I'll take the last option." Ezra went to Sabine's room.

"Hey, Sabine !" Ezra said cheerfully.

"Not now Ezra..." Sabine said narrowing her eyes filling the bomb with paint.

"I won't bother you. I just want to ask you something..."

"It's better be quick."

"I just wondering if Zeb-"

"What's about Zeb ?"

"You know. uh, if he is a loth-cat ?" Sabine suddenly stopped and looked at him.

"Seriously ?" Ezra just shrugged...

"If Zeb is a Tooka, Well..."

 **Inside Sabine's mind (Again!)**

Kanan was outside in the field with Ezra. He was teaching Ezra about controlling another being.

"Now, our next lesson is to tame a loth-cat."

"That'll be easy-"

"With the force"

"Come on Kanan, why can't I just rub him, pat him, and hug him ?"

"Because when you're out in the planes, the forest, or somewhere by yourself, and you encounter like a fyrnock, you just can't hug a fyrnock !"

"So why don't we learn with a fyrnock ?"

"excuse me? Do you remember last time ?"

"Oh yeah... Okay, let just go with the Tooka." Suddenly a Tooka came in front of him. Ezra tried to channel the force, but Kanan stopped him.

"What? I thought we were supposed to connect with it."

"That's not the Tooka I meant." A bigger Tooka came in front of them.

"That's... a weird loth cat I've ever met." Ezra joked. The tooka got mad and jump to Ezra.

"Ahhh ! what the force ?! Get off of me !" The tooka tried to scratch his face. Ezra can't hold it because of the weight and the-

smell. Ezra accidently released him and the tooka scratched all over his face. Kanan tried to made the tooka calm and get off of Ezra.

"What in the galaxy is that tooka ?"

"That is... a purple tooka."

"what ?! There is a blue purple one but this ?! Only PURPLE ?! And the size is bigger than the others"

"Yeah... maybe Sabine gave him too much space waffles," Kanan said rubbing his back.

"Wait Sabine knew about this ?!" Ezra is confused and yet shocked.

"Maybe I should call her," Kanan called Sabine and tell her to come.

"Kanan, you shouldn't tell him yet," Sabine said.

"Why can't I know this ?"

"Because..."

"Because what Sabine? You're not telling me the truth !"

"Because you can't handle the truth..."

"I can handle it !"

"Are you sure...?"

"100% sure. Well- 99% sure maybe." Sabine sighed. Kanan just looked at them.

"Okay, actually, he is, your roommate." Ezra's jaw dropped.

"WHAT ?! How can a loth-cat be my roommate ?!" Ezra glared at Kanan.

"Well, it was Hera's idea. We can't leave him with Chopper." Kanan said

"He is one of a kind, cause his purple loth-cat species has already extinct. And now he is the last of them." Sabine explained

"Loth-cat doesn't extinct by themselves..."

"A ISB agent called Agent Kallus have allergies with purple tooka kind like that. So, he commanded the troopers to kill them all. Zeb-"

"wait, you named him ?!" Ezra interrupted Kanan.

"It was Sabine's idea !" Kanan pointed at Sabine.

"Really? Ugh, anyway, Zeb escaped and found us. So we take him."

"Why would you take a tooka to be the part of the crew ?!"

"You'll see. By the way, because you came, he hides on his bunk. When you came in to your and his room, he runs to the vents. Right, Zeb-" Sabine looked at Zeb, but he disappeared.

"Looks like your tooka doesn't want you anymore." Ezra teased. Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Kanan, you forgot to feed him this morning didn't you ?"

"Uh... maybe ?" Fine. I forgot. Kanan said in surrender.

"Great now he's starving and going to the city !"

"I have an idea, you two chase Zeb while I get his favorite meal !" Kanan said.

"Good idea. Kanan, don't eat his Space waffles ! Come on Ezra." Sabine pulled him and went to the city while Kanan went to the ghost to find Zeb's breakfast meal.

"Ezra, go to the right. I'll go to the left." Sabine said. She went left to find Zeb.

"Ok. got it. I hate that tooka" Mumbled Ezra. He stopped and saw what's in front of him.

A stormtrooper. Slowly he walked backward but the trooper noticed. Ezra didn't realize another trooper grab his shirt.

"Well, if it isn't the Rebel loth-rat. Agent Kallus is already waiting for you." Said the stormtrooper. Ezra struggles but the trooper hit him in the head. He can't don anything. The trooper dragged him. A pair of eyes looking at the trooper. Then it jump to the trooper's helmet and scratch it with a hiss.

"Ahhrg! What the- get off you little-" The trooper hit a wall and fell.

"Well, I believe that is you, Zeb..." The tooka mew and pounce towards Ezra. He licked his face back and forward.

"Hey! No ! Stop it! you're making the scratches even more sore. "Ezra grabbed the heavy tooka. Sabine came beside him.

"Looks like he like a loth rat. After all, he's a loth cat." Sabine giggled.

"Not funny." Ezra stands up and carried Zeb.

"C mon. Let's go home. I bet Kanan already eat your space waffles, Zeb..." Zeb hissed and ran to the ghost. Sabine and Ezra laughed and follows the hungry tooka.

 **Back to reality!**

"So ?" Ezra said.

"PFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sabine burst into laughter.

"What's so funny ?" Ezra is confused with the awkward situation.

"AHAHAHAHAHA... Heh... nothing's funny." Said Sabine wiping her tears.

"It's about the tooka thing that I said right ?"

"Yeah... It's just fun to having a tooka that can make a stormtrooper panics. I wonder if a battalion of stormtroopers... That'll be a havoc."

"You and your weird imagination."

"That's what I do !"

"Okay, see you around Sabine. I think Hera is waiting for me to check the diagnostics again in the phantom with Chopper." Ezra said. He got out from Sabine's room and ran to the phantom.

"Whatever you say Ezra." Said Sabine continuing her work with a evil grin.

 **Next day...**

Zeb yawned after his long sleep. He went to eat breakfast, but he heard voices in Sabine's room

"Awww... you're perfect !" Zeb heard Sabine is talking to someone or something... chopper is still charging, Ezra is training with Kanan, and Hera is in the cockpit. Then who...?

"Uh, Sabine, who are talking to ?" Asked Zeb. But Sabine didn't hear Zeb.

"I can sleep with you all day !" Said Sabine. Zeb's jaw drop and froze.

"What is she talking about ?!" Zeb muttered. Is she dating someone? Zeb shivered at the thought.

"Sabine, what are your doing in there !" Zeb asked her. No answer... Worried about his friend, Zeb force open the door and look inside.

"Zeb! Don't you ever do that again !" Said Sabine in shock. She is definitely hiding something

"Sabine, what are you hiding ?"

"Nothing..." Suddenly a purr can be heard from her back... Zeb glared at Sabine.

"Fine. But don't panic." Sabine took the tooka behind her and show it to Zeb.

"What ! You hide a tooka ?!"

"I said don't panic !" Sabine sigh.

"And you paint it purple !"

"Yeah. The paint is safe for animals. After all, he likes it" The tooka purred and rub his soft furry cheek onto Sabines cheek.

"You're so soft..." Sabine giggled. Zeb only stared in shock.

"Don't tell me you named it !" Zeb pointed the tooka

"I named it..." Zeb face palmed.

"What did you name it ?"

"ZJ..."

"AND...?!"

"It's stands for Zeb Junior..." Zeb glared at her.

"WHY DID YOU NAMED HIM ZEB JUNIOR ?!" Ezra came to saw an angry Zeb.

"Hey Zeb, what's wrong- Sabine! Why did you did that ?!" Said Ezra. He glared at her.

"It was your idea... Also, he likes Space waffles just like you. Too bad I can't change Zeb into a tooka, so, I'll change a tooka into Zeb !" Sabine smiled. The tooka only mew and sleep on Sabine's lap.

"Grrrr... EZRAAAAA !"

"No! Wait! I only ask her about that. I didn't ask her to do that! I- I... I'm dead..." Zeb chased Ezra into the fields of Lothal.

"hehe... Mission accomplished. C'mon, I have something special for you... Space Waffles !" The purple tooka only mew and Sabine gave him Space waffles while she carry the tooka to the ramp to see a rampaging Zeb chasing Ezra...

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **And remember...**

 **This story is open for ideas !**

 **So see you soon fellas!**


	3. intoxicated ?

**Hello, buddies!**

 **I would like to say thank you to Silverwolf for this idea.**

 **What if Sabine and Ezra in Endor...? Just see it yourself. This time, It's real.**

* * *

"What ?! we can't do that !"

"Kanan... Zeb and I already think about this."

"Hera, what is this about ?"

"Uh, vengeance..."

"What vengeance ?!"

"Come on Kanan, first she planned you and that helmet face to argue and made Hera fainted. Second, she bought a tooka !"

"Zeb, that tooka is awesome. It's just like you!"

"That thing ate my Waffles !"

"Not to mention she named it Zeb Junior."

"See ?! Hera understands."

"What have I done... Can I get a drink ?"

"Kanan, you didn't realize that you and that helmet face sneaked into my Ship and replace all of the water, to Wine and other alcoholic drinks! Then that Darth Vader just took the wrong shuttle !"

"I- didn't do that Zeb"

"You were drunk with that helmet face."

"I'm a bad father..."

"She made you think like that !"

"Fine.. maybe I'll ask her what if-"

"NO, QUESTIONS !"

"Okay Hera, sheesh. But if we do that someone have to keep an eye on her..."

"The kid ?"

"Zeb..."

"Kanan, we're the victims, the kid just going happy go lucky this time..."

"It's better be worth it"

"It's always worth it..."

"So, when we'll do this ?"

"Today..."

 **With Ezra and Sabine**

Ezra opened his eyes and shouts at the view...

"Ezra, I wanna sleep..." Sabine moaned. She is using her helmet.

"Sabine, you better take a look at this..." Ezra pokes her.

"Ezra... Woah ! We're in Endor ?!" Sabine said waking up. They are in the middle of the forest.

"I think so, How did we even get here ?" Ezra said. Then Sabine finds a recorded message beside them.

"Play it." Said Ezra. Sabine presses the play button.

" _Test 1, 2, 3. Oh... It's on. Hey Sabine, I just want you to know that-"_

 _"This is for revenge !" Zeb pushes Kanan aside..._

 _"As you can see, this is just for giving you a lesson. Ezra is only companying you. We'll pick you guys up tomorrow morning. bye..." Kanan pushes Zeb aside again._

"well, I hope you've learned your lesson..."

"Are you kidding me ?! This is amazing !" Said Sabine with excitement.

"really? We're in the middle of the forest and you just happy with that ?!"

"Yup..." Suddenly a tooka purred on Sabine's leg.

"And look who's joining!" Sabine takes Zeb Junior and cuddles him.

"Great..." Ezra sigh. The bushes shake, and whispers coming out from it. Ezra prepares his lightsaber, but Sabine is busy playing with Zeb Junior... The source gets running faster towards them.

"Sabine...!"

"Not now... Zeb Junior wants to play !" It's getting closer...

"Sabine, you really need to take your blasters out." Closer...

"Nope..."

"Have too !"

"Nope..."

"Have too !"

"Nope..."

"HAVE TOO !"

"Nope..."

"garrgghhhh !" Ezra yelled with a frustrated tone. suddenly the thing reveals itself. It was an Ewok.

"See? You don't need to..."

"Yeah, but they are cooking us for their dinner ?!" Suddenly they are ready to be cook by the Ewoks. Sabine then said something while putting Zeb Junior on her shoulder. The Ewoks stop and release them.

"How did you-"

"I took extra lessons...!" Said Sabine. The Ewoks welcome them, but there is a familiar voice...

KSHHHHH KUHHHH...

"Uh, Sabine, I think Darth Vader is here... I feel cold..."

KSHHHHH KUHHHH...

"If you feel cold, I can tell them to put you into the fire pit..."

"What ?! Now you're talking insanely insane..."

KSHHHH KUHHHHH...

"Oh yeah, he's here..." sabine then takes her blaster with a smile.

"What is wrong with you..." Ezra muttered.

"Oh, nothing... I'm just at my happy place right now..."

"Wha- How did you "

"In my happy place I can hear everything and know everything..." She said with a giggle.

"Are you being weird or you're just totally INSANE ?!" Ezra watches her back and Sabine, well she just wobbles and talk nonsense.

"Oh, nothing... Or maybe the water on the ghost is wine..."

"Sabine, how many you drink it ?"

"I was thirsty so I drink uh... 9 ?"

"NINE ?!"

"*hiccups* well, maybe 11..." She laughed and then falls.

"so you actually hear what Kanan, Zeb, and Hera said last night about you ?!"

"I was pretending to be a dead people... It was fun... I see dead people wandering in the ghost." Ezra shivered.

KSHHHH KU-UHHHHH

"Vader is coughing..." Ezra laughed. They come closer and then they find Vader...

Telling a story to the Ewoks...

"Wha-"

"I know what you're going to say. I'm here to release my stress from my job to be a father..." Said Vader with a bottle of wine on his hand.

"You are drunk ?!"

"totally 100% yes..." He said while hugging the Ewoks...

"Yay! A Buddy!" Shouted Sabine. She put her hand on his shoulder and Vader does the same thing. And they started to sing...

"No ! NO NO NO NO!" They sing loudly and Ezra put his hands on his ears. The Ewoks look amused and joins them. Ezra can hear Sabine's helmet got hit by Vader's.

"THE PAIN! NO ! MY EARS !"

"Everyone stops !" Said Vader. He stands up.

"I would like to thank you for everyone to joining us this afternoon. And I'm very thankful to Kanan's daughter to come here. !"

"Wait Sabine is called Kanan's daughter ?!"

"Uh yeah.. That's what he said in the argument.." Said Sabine...

"And now, let's SING AGAIN! EVERYBODY DO THE CONGA!" Everyone dance and sing. Ezra just sits in the corner with Zeb Junior purring his back... And it goes on until morning.

 **The next day...**

"Hey Ezra! How's your- woah.. You're not looking good." Kanan said.

"Sabine and that Helmet face was partying for 8 hours straight !" Kanan looks behind Ezra and sees Sabine lying in the ground, Darth Vader hanging in the tree, and the Ewoks sleeping beside Sabine.

"How ?!"

"Well, looks like our plan isn't torturing her..." Said Zeb. Sabine stirs and opens her eyes.

"My head..." She moaned. Sabine holds her head.

"At least she got a headache." Whispered Zeb to Kanan.

"Okay, that's enough. We're going home." Said Hera behind Zeb.

"Right... C'mon." Sabine said. She stands up and goes inside the ghost with the others behind her.

"She's looking happy, though. Maybe we should make the plan more deadly-"

"Zeb..."

"Just saying..." They all leave Darth Vader with the Ewoks. Hera set course to Haven.

"Ezra, get a rest." Said Kanan while walking to the cockpit with Zeb, leaving Ezra with Sabine.

"FINALLY !" Ezra yelled.

"Wait, before you go, I want to tell you something first."

"Yes Sabine ?" Ezra is hoping she'll say something what he ever wanted.

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous when they said they'll dump us at Endor."

"But that didn't work. You were still happy with that helmet face."

"Yeah, it's because of you."

"Wait wha-" Suddenly Sabine kiss his cheek. Ezra stare in shock with a blush.

"Hey, aren't you going to sleep ?" Said Sabine. Ezra thinks that she's still drunk. But the fact is she's already awake and not drunk, makes him very happy and more energetic.

"Actually, no. I'm kinda not tired anymore"

"You liar. Want to help me with my painting ?"

"Uh Well, I- Don't- cause- You know- bu-"

"Let's go Ezra..." Sabine pulls him to her room, and they started to paint. After an hour, Zeb sees Sabine's room is a mess with Ezra and Sabine sleeping in the floor. In front of him is Zeb Junior.

"You did this ?"

"Mreeoww." Zeb Junior looks at Zeb with a cute face.

* * *

 **That was awkward. anyway, I can't update cause-**

 **Well, I'm going to school (No summer at my school) So yeah, Maybe I'll update around Friday-Sunday ?**

 **I'm working on mrdbznarutofan, Rebels-lover, and Midnight Luna's idea.**

 **So see you soon guys !**


	4. Hypnosis

**Hey, guys ! Did ya miss me? No...? Okay *Goes into the corner***

 **Well, things are not happy like the other chapters... so yeah.**

 **thank you, mrdbznarutofan's for this amazing idea**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own star wars rebels. I don't know if this thing really needs to be done, but hey!**

 **Rather be safe than Sorry XD**

 **What if Hypnosis is real (No spoilers who's been hypnotized ;D If you already know, just enjoy it)**

* * *

 **Ezra's pov (You'll see why I did this...)**

Sabine and I are going to a show-

Well, for mission of course. We are going to investigate while enjoying it at the same time.

"Hey, you worried ?" Said Sabine removing her helmet.

"Nope, just been aware"

"Relax, it's just only a show." I can sense that she's also nervous.

"Well, you're not good at hiding it"

"Dang it! I hate when you can use the force to do that !" I only smile at her

"Specter 6, are you there ?!" Said Hera at the com

"I'm here specter 2."

"Good. Remember, you're not here to watch the show..."

"We know specter 2..." Answered Sabine. We're here to search for a terrorist that's going to do something terrible and now we're going to watch-

A magic show

Great...

We sit on our seat and the show is about to begin

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sabine.

 **Somewhere at the building**

"Well well well... looks like our favorite two rebels are joining me today... The boy, that's the padawan. He's no use to me. But that girl... I know her. Looks like the show will end up with a blast !" An evil voice spoke through the shadow with and evil laugh.

 **Back with Sabine and Ezra**

"Welcome folks to my magic show ! Today, we're going to do some magic in the air and the ground !" Said the magician.

"It's just feels not right..." Said Sabine

"Hmm... That worries me too" I said

The magicians do some tricks and stuffs.

The audience laughed hard. But we only chuckled and look for something suspicious.

"Is there anything weird like your but becomes your face ?" Zeb laughed at the com

"Zeb, not funny. Besides it's a magic show. Everything is weird on a magic show..." I said with a grin.

"Just keep aware you two." with that the com turns off.

 **An hour later...**

"Now, for my last performance, I need a volunteer." A man stands up and goes in front.

"Well, looks like we have one !" They all cheered.

"Now look at this amulet." The amulet swings and the man follows the movement.

"That's weird. Isn't it Sabine ?" Sabine only stares at the thing. Not blinking nor moving. I just shrugged and continue to watch. Maybe she's just curious.

"And now, when I snap my finger, you'll be in my control. You can only be free from it once I snap my finger again." The man only stares at the amulet.

The magician snaps his fingers and the man freeze.

"Okay, now stay put..." The man straighten up his body.

"Think that you're a Tooka, and you're so energetic like an exploding bombs !" The man acts like a tooka. He jumps, meow and hiss. Why does it feels like I've seen this before?

Oh yeah... Zeb Junior. Tye man is so hyperactive.

"Okay now look below !" The man then looks down and a pie splats all over his face. He only looks up and lick his face. Everybody laughs.

"That's kinda funny..." I said to Sabine. But she doesn't move a bit. That was weird. Sabine never been this serious before. If she's been hypnotized, she'll be like rampaging Tooka. So, I'll leave her with her thoughts. The magician snaps his fingers and the man realized he's crawling and his face is full of cream. He screams and stands up.

"Slow down... No what am I holding...?" The magician asked. He snaps his fingers again and then he's holding something rubbery.

"Uh... A rubber Tooka ?" Suddenly the man got slapped in the face with the rubber Tooka. Everyone laugh.

"classic..." I laughed.

"Please, you can go back to your _chairs_..."

That's weird, he said chairs. Huh maybe I'm too suspicious about that magic man.

"Okay, do you know why you laugh ? It's because all of you are under my control, and you all will be free if I shoot you." They all gasp and whisper to each others.

"Hey, JK..." They all look relief

I. Hate. That. GUY... He's not funny either.

"Thank you for coming all, we'll continue after the dinner !" There'll be another one ? Everyone stand up and cheered.

"Isn't it great ?!" Said Sabine. Okay- now she's talking.

"Sabine, are you okay ?" I asked her

"I'm fine Ezra..."

"See you again an hour from now !" The magician said.

They all went to get something to eat.

"Well looks like we're going to stay and eat with the others right ?"

"What ? Uh- I'm not really hungry. Why don't you just go get some...? I'll guard your seat here."

OOOoooookay... that's was unexpected.

I left Sabine and follow the others. there's a place to eat beside the building. The place is big like a wedding banquette.

"Specter 6, status report" Said Kanan.

"Specter 6 here... We're still going to stay cause the show isn't over yet."

"Stay focus Specter 6. If you need help, you know what to do."

"Roger that specter 1." Looks like I'm going to eat dinner.

alone...

With no one...

*sigh*

15 minutes before the show

Hmmm... why did the last attraction was weird ?

There's something wrong.

His movements aren't weird, even his tone and his hand. The last thing is...

Oh no...

Why didn't I see this coming ?!

I run to the security room where all of the show is recorded. And I realized that Chopper was part of the plan and in charge for monitoring the room too.

"Chopper, can you play all of the recordings when the magician talked ? Start from the last one. Chopper beeps and started to playing it...

 _"Okay, now stay put..."_

 _"Think that you're a Tooka, and you're so energetic like an exploding bombs !"_

Okay, bombs. So we have Chairs and bombs. it was putted in the last sentence so I'll get the last ones. Maybe only some that'll make sense.

I hope.

 _"Okay, now stay put..."_

 _"Think that you're a Tooka, and you're so energetic like an exploding bombs !"_

 _"Okay now look below !" The magician snaps his fingers_

Okay, it's over right ? Wait...

He snaps his fingers again !

Dang it...

 _...will be free if I shoot you."_

Change command ? I begin to sweat. Let's see when we gather the words

 **Put-Bombs-Below- Chairs...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _An hour from now..."_

5 minutes left.

"thanks Chopper " Ezra runs to find Sabine. But she wasn't at her seat.

UNDER THE CHAIRS...

I look under the seat and see a bomb. When I look further, there's more bomb.

This is bad...

I stand up on the chair and yell

"EVERYONE THERE'S A BOMB UNDER THE CHAIRS"

They look under their chairs and panic. They all run through the exit and entrance .

The magician is behind all of this...

But who's been hypnotized ?

The amulet wasn't heading towards the man...

BUT TO SABINE !

He knows we're here. I run to the front door searching for Sabine.

When I reach the door, I see Sabine using her helmet and glaring at the building. She pull out the detonator and pull the trigger.

...

The bombs explode and I fall to the ground with a loud thump.

Why...

NO...

 _"you are free from my control if I shoot you"_

He'll shoot Sabine. A perfect plan. Even if Sabine survived, she won't remember anything. And the magician is free, dumping it all to Sabine.

I search her but the crowd aren't helping.

"There you are... Hold it right their girl. That's it. Thank you for the help. But, it's look like I don't need you anymore..." The magician aim his blaster right into her heart from the back. I find him and force push him...

"NO !"

...

...

It was too late. He pulls the trigger when I push him.

 **Sabine's pov**

I see darkness...

Blurry images in front of me...

Massivepain in my back.

The blood making a puddle.

"Sabine, it- it's alright... Chopper, call the ghost. Cmon, stay awake... please...

Don't go..." my vision begin to fade as I close my eyes...

...

...

...

"Is she going to be okay ?" I heard an old grumpy voice. I want to open my eyes, but I just can't. I can't move because of the pain... I'm on my room...

"Everything is going to be okay Zeb"A soft female voice said.

After several attempts, I can open my eyes.

"Zeb, Hera ?"

"Sabine !" I can hear Ezra's voice.

"What happened ?!"I panic

"Calm down Sabine, you've been hypnotized and that magic guy shot you." Kanan explained.

"The good news is that guys was captured and he misses the shot. But still, it broke some ribs." Zeb chuckled

"We just glad you're okay." Suddenly Zeb Junior jumps into my chest and purrs.

"Looks like someone miss you so much after 2 days unconscious" Ezra chuckled

Two days ?!

Huh...

No wonder I felt very hungry.

But it's good to be home...

 **Yay...**

 **Rebels-lover, Midnight Luna, Firehawk... Don't worry, your ideas are going to come...**

 **I'll update on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. cause I have so many things to do... TOO MANY !**

 **So, thank you for everyone who reviews...**

 **Good bye fellas ! :D**


	5. Paints

**Hey, guys! Like I've promise... once a week...**

 **So here it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: No wanna do this!**

 **You need to...**

 **"NO"**

 **Okay, I'll promise that you'll be a part of the story... (No I won't)**

 **Disclaimer: Yay! I do not own Star Wars Rebels. I won't and never will!**

 **Rather be safe than sorry ;D**

 **Here it goes...** **Thank you Rebels-lover for this idea XD**

 **What if Kanan and Hera argue about paints...? (If you know what I mean...)**

* * *

Hera is in the cockpit enjoying a great delicious cup of coffee (Space coffee?) while watching stars and comets pass by. The ghost crew is been told to stay in space hidden for 2 weeks _if_ they're lucky, the empire stop the "search and destroy" protocol on every planet. This also means a vacation for the ghost crew. But staying at the ghost for too long, sometimes isn't good for some people.

The door hissed opened when Kanan comes in

"Hera, can we uh- talk ?" asked Kanan while sitting beside Hera.

"What's wrong now? Did Chopper break your meditation? Or is it Ezra whining about Zeb for not taking a shower ?"

"Not kind of that problems..."

"Is it about Zeb complaining about his little self ?"

"No, but if that happens, I would like to see him try to argue with Sabine. That Tooka is not that bad."

"So what is it love ?" Hera said. she notices Kanan's left hand have a slight paint on it.

"Paints..." Said Kanan while rubbing the back of his head.

"*sigh* You use the paints didn't you...?"

"I was only painting my armor, but I become more interested in painting other things, so... yeah."

"You know if Sabine finishes all of her paints."

"Soooo, can we buy more ?" Kanan smiles at her.

"Kanan, we just can't go to a near market to find paint, it'll be crawling with imperials..."

"Come on Hera, we can make an easy escape... Just send us to the nearest planet."

"No, it's too risky."

"That's what we do. We take risk to buy her a new paint"

"Love, she'll understands. It's not like the end of the world."

"I know. But for her, it's the end of the galaxy !" Suddenly, they hear a scream from the dining room.

"THERE'S KETCHUP ON MY WAFFLES !" Zeb yelled

"It's not that bad Zeb, besides, it's a picture of you made from ketchup." Ezra chuckled.

"But I like my waffles just the way they are. WITHOUT ANYTHING ON MY WAFFLES !" Zeb growls.

"You see ?!" Kanan said...

"Just keep Sabine away from the ketchup."

"She won't use the same thing. Blue milk, our water supplies, everything !"

"Just keep an eye on her"

"I'll tell Zeb and Ezra..." Kanan goes to find Ezra and Zeb who's been looking at his space waffles with a sad face.

...

And then Zeb Junior eats Zeb's waffles.

...

...

R.I.P Space waffles

...

...

 **2 days later**

 _Bored..._

 _walking around..._

 _sitting in the corner..._

 _make bombs..._

 _sitting in the corner..._

 _sleep..._

 _eat while Kanan watching..._

 _letting Zeb Junior sleeps in my lap..._

 _aaaaand, sitting in the corner..._

This is an unordinary life for our active explosions artist. Having ideas, and creativity in her mind is what keeps her healthy and sane. But keeping it sealed in her mind, and not painting it makes her very uncomfortable yet making her stressed out and insane.

"Nothing to dooooo," said Sabine.

"No, paints... No, happy... Boreeeeeddddd" She lies on the floor rolling back and forth.

"Nothing to makeeeee..." Sitting and resting her head on the table only to stare at the Rhydonium on the corner... Moments of silence filling the room until Sabine speaks towards the Rhydonium.

"What're you looking at, dummy ?" Said Sabine with a stupid face. The Rhydonium just stands there frozen **(Come on, it's dead thing)**

"Don't you ever look at me like that !" Still nothing.

"I'm talking to you !" She stands up and walk towards the Rhydonium.

"Don't you ever think about giving me a silent treatment" Sabine glares at the Rhydonium while putting her hands on the sides.

"YOU HEAR ME !?" She shakes it hard. Then she stops and stares at the Rhydonium.

"Huh... The canister's learning. I'm starting to like you." She smiles at the Rhydonium.

Zeb wants to go to his cabin for a nap. But when he passes Sabine's room, he stops.

 _"You know what, my dad always gave me explosives for fun..."_ Zeb heard Sabine is talking to something again.

"Why do I always get to this awkward times...?" Said Zeb. First was Kanan arguing with Darth Vader, and then Zeb Junior, and now this.

 _"And guns for lunch...!"_ Zeb been annoyed like always, he forces open the door again.

"Zeb! That's the second time you do that !" Sabine is sitting in the floor, circling one of her hand to the Rhydonium.

"Uh, explain ?!" Said Zeb folding his arms.

"Oh, you guys don't know each other yet. Zeb, meet Rhydo, Rhydo, meet Zeb. Say hi Rhydo..." The room filled with silence.

"Zeb..." Said Sabine with a weird face.

"Uh, hi ?"

"Good! Wait, what's that Rhydo ?" Sabine put her ear on the Rhydonium.

"U-huh... Okay. Rhydo and I want to see Kanan. Can you call him ?" Zeb stands frozen in front of the two.

"Kanan... You might want to look at this..." Said Zeb still looking at the two

"What's the proble-" Kanan comes to Sabine's room and stares at her.

"Hey, Kanan! You guys don't know each other yet. Kanan, meet Rhydo. Rhydo, meet Kanan. Say Hi Rhydo..." Kanan only glares at her.

"Just say hi..." Zeb whispered to him.

"Hi ?" Kanan waved his hand slowly.

"What's going on here ?" Ezra comes in looking happy as always.

"Ezra! You guys don't know each other yet. Ezra, meet Rhydo. Rhydo, meet Ezra. Say Hi Rhydo..."

"Hello, Rhydo, nice to meet you !" Ezra pats the canister. Zeb and Kanan can only facepalm.

"Excuse me, Sabine. Zeb, Ezra, and I want to talk..." Kanan pushes Zeb and Ezra outside.

"Sure !" The door closed and Zeb begins the conversation.

"Kanan, can you tell us why she's acting weird and Ezra acting dumb ?"

"Hey ! at least I made her happy! You know, act casual !" Ezra punches Zeb's arm

"OOooooh, looks like someone is acting dumb to impress his girlfriend !"

" Can you two shut your mouth ?! I know this is awkward and this is getting insane. We need to buy her new paint." Kanan said. They didn't notice Chopper goes inside the room.

"Chopper! You guys don't know each other yet. Chopper, meet Rhydo. Rhydo, meet Chopper. Say Hi Rhydo..."

"Can someone make her stop ?!" Said Zeb annoyed.

"Relax Zeb, leave it to the profesionals" Ezra walks to Sabine's room

"Ezra ! You guys don't know each other yet. Ezra, meet Rhydo. Rhydo, meet Ezra. Say Hi Rhydo..." Repeated Sabine

"Hey ! Rhydo, Why don't you talk about your life ?" Said Ezra smiling. Feeling very awkward, Kanan and Zeb then run to the cockpit to discuss about the situation.

After a big debate with Hera, the ghost crew lands on a planet not far away from a town.

"I knew you'll say yes..." Said Kanan smiling.

"Just be fast okay... Don't want the imperials capture you again and meet that Darth Vader." said Hera worried in the com.

"Come on Sabine we-"

"PAAAAIIIIINTS !" Sabine didn't let Kanan finish and runs towards the town.

"Wait Sabine !" Kanan with Zeb and Ezra run catching up with Sabine. But she's too fast for the three of them.

"Sabine ! Please stop ! Aaaaannnddddd we lost her." Said Ezra stopping.

"We need to find her." Said Zeb while panting.

 **At town...**

Sabine is happy. she's going to get new paints. The Mando looks to the right and to the left, searching for a paint store. And at the corner, she finds what she wants. But when she gets there, a group of imperials comes to the store.

"Well well well... Looks like you didn't pay the tax." An imperial officer glare at the shop owner.

"Leave my shop alone. I told the empire that this land is free from tax !" The store keeper said with a loud tone.

"But you have debts. The empire will shut this store close."

"You can't do that ! I have rights !" He pushes the troopers. But the troopers arrest him.

"You are charged for treason. Troopers, burn this store into dust where he can see it burning." The troopers start to set charges and burn it after they take all of the paint and stuffs that the owner has. The store explodes with a huge fire. Sabine walks to the store only to see it burning.

"Hey ! What are you doing here ?!" A trooper said to her. Sabine clench her fist tightly. Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan come to see flames and smokes filling the sky.

"I'm talking to you !" The trooper walks closely towards her. Sabine gritted her teeth.

"Wait, you're the rebel we're looking for !" said the trooper in shock. He aims his blaster, but Sabine pin the trooper down.

"MY PAINTS !" Sabine yelled. The other troopers see her.

"Hold it right there Rebel Scum !" The troopers start shooting, but Sabine hit, shoot, and punch them hard.

"Need AT-DP !" Ask a trooper on the com. Two AT-DP deployed. They start shooting at Sabine.

"We need to help her !" Kanan said to Zeb and Ezra.

"Nah, I bet she can handle it." Said Ezra folding his arms.

"Zeb ?"

"5 credits for Sabine destroying those 2 walkers." Zeb said looking excited when Sabine faces the two walkers.

"Game on Zeb, 10 credits for destroying the imperial complex." challenged Ezra. Kanan doesn't want to lose either.

"Fine. 15 credits for destroying the imperial building AND that destroyer..." Kanan grin pointing the destroyer above them.

Sabine sees the walkers coming towards her. She runs to the middle and put bombs underneath it. The walkers explode and fall to the ground. Ezra and Kanan gives Zeb 5 credits.

"Where is my PAINTS ?!" Sabine grabs a trooper in the collar.

"I don't know !" said the trooper at her. But Sabine punches him in the ribs making a small crack.

"Tell me, or I'll just going to paint, WITH YOUR BLOOD." Said Sabine.

"Oooh, that's cold." Kanan shivered. Hearing what she said, the trooper looks terrified.

"Okay Okay ! They took the paints to the imperial complex" Sabine runs to the Imperial complex.

"Wait for us ! AAAaaaand she's gone." Said Ezra running.

...

...

...

"What now ?" Asked Zeb

"I don't know, search fo-"

BOOOM!

The imperial complex explodes. Kanan and Zeb give Ezra 10 credits.

"How did she do that ?!" Kanan said in shock.

"Maybe she has many explosive ?" Answered Ezra.

"I doubt tha-"

BOOOM !

The imperial building burn in flames. Kanan smiles at the two.

"That was unexpected... But I bet she won't get to that destroyer..." Ezra grin. But he was wrong. Suddenly an imperial transport fly to the destroyer.

"What's so special with that paint ?! Anyway, there is nothing she can do to catch that thing." Said Zeb. He doesn't want to give 15 credits to Kanan.

"Yeah, she did blow up all of the Tie-" a sound of a Tie fighter flying from the burning imperial complex interrupts what Ezra was about to say. After the Tie lands on to the destroyer, Kanan's smile grows wider.

"Kanan, she can't destroy that thing by herself...!" exclaimed Zeb

"You'll see" Kanan laughed. The three then stare at the destroyer waiting for something to happen.

...

...

"I don't hear anything." Said Zeb in relief.

"Wow, sorry Kanan. Maybe your prediction is no-" Ezra's jaw drop. The destroyer slowly falls to the ground. Making a huge explosion.

"Me and my big mouth..."

"I win ! Now where's my credits ?" Kanan opens his hands. Zeb and Ezra groan in surrender giving Kanan the credits.

"Come on, we need to find her." Kanan put the credits into his pocket and runs. Zeb and Ezra follow him.

"Sabine ! Where are you ?" Shouted Ezra.

"I'm here Ezra..." Sabine waves her hand. Beside her, there are 3 crates.

"How did you do that ?!" Asked Zeb.

"Do what?"

"That- Destroy-...Survived... Explosions... HOW ?!" Said Zeb not believing what he saw.

...

"I don't know what you're talking about. Oh, and Kanan, this crate is for you. We have a lot of paintings to do !" Said Sabine.

"YES ! Come on, Hera's probably waiting for us to explain about the explosions." Said Kanan. He and Sabine push the crates together and talk about paints.

...

"WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH THEM !?" Said Zeb in panic.

"I'm sure there's an explanation here..." Answered Ezra calmly

"Sabine- Kanan- PAINTS- I..." Zeb faint on the ground.

"Great..." With all of his strength, Ezra pulls the heavy Lasat.

Suddenly Zeb Junior jumps onto Zeb's chest.

"What're you looking at Zeb Junior?" Said Ezra panting.

"Mew..." The Tooka only smiles at Ezra and sleeps on top of Zeb.

* * *

 **Yay ! I'm done with this thing!**

 **Midnight Luna, Firehawk, I won't forget you guys...**

 **See you all soon ;)**


	6. Note and wha ?

**Hey, guys ! I'm so sorry that I can't update this week because of work, I had a Family Gathering so yeah, I'm busy too. Also, right now I need to make my homework and videos. So yeah... VERY BUSY!**

 **Midnight Luna and Firehawk... I'm working on your stories.**

 **I would like to thank you to** **Rosa2495 for your idea request. But I'm Very, very, VERY sorry that I can't do it. You know, I just want this story to be** ** _neutral_** **and only about Star Wars Rebels stuff, with family fluff. And I only can do like Ezra x Sabine or Hera x Kanan stuff... I really appreciate your idea. And for a change...**

 **I want to make you a story based on your idea, but different. So, "What if the ghost crew celebrates unique and weird days..." I'll do your breaking the fourth wall and the Pinkie Pie (The truth is I don't know My Little Pony.** ** _That includes Pinkie Pie... Sorry )_** **But I'm going to do my best.**

* * *

 _ **Once upon a time in the galaxy far far away...**_

 _"The empire is working on a project..."_

 _"What kind of project ?" Kanan asked Commander Sato._

 _"Project Alpha Lead... Taking one_ child _under seven years from every species in the galaxy. Of_ course _, they'll make a fake deal with their parents..."_

 _"And if the don't want ?" Hera folded her arms._

 _"The empire will abduct and kill them..." Kanan and Hera's jaw_ dropped _._

* * *

 _"Hey, don't worry... E- everything is gonna_ be _alright... How old are you ?" He said nervously._

 _"_ thwee _..." She said with a sniff._

 _"You're still young for this... Those bad guys will regret what they've done! By the way, My name is Zeb. You can see it on my uniform here. I'm six years old... And you ?" The girl still hugging her legs tight while burying her head crying..._

 _"Hey, I know how it feels..." Zeb hugged the girl. The girl threw her arms around the_ Lasat _. After her parents were killed, she found someone that care for her. After they hug, Zeb read the name on her uniform._

 _"Sabine... That's a beautiful name." He chuckled. Sabine smiled a little._

 _"You know what we have and the bad guys don't ?" Sabine shook her head wiping her tears..._

 _"Hope..."_

* * *

 **OOOOHHHH**

 **You didn't see this coming right ?!**

 **This is only a 'trailer' for my next story called "There will always be hope"**

 **Yes, it'll be a long waiting cause this story is still on progress.**

 **So yeah... Happy waiting guys!**

 **So long fellas ;)**


	7. the coma, the paranoid, and the injured

**Okay, I know you guys want the story from the last chapter... But still, you guys need to wait ;)**

 **I'm finishing all request.**

 **Oh yeah. Timeword13, you'll see a Kanera fluff here...**

 **And I want to ask.**

 _ **What do you expect in the next story "There will always be hope"?(See chapter 6)**_

 **Well then, into the story!**

 **Thank you, Midnight Luna, for this idea :) (I used both of your ideas)**

 **What if Ezra's in a coma? (Hehehehe)**

* * *

"What ?! 2 more days ?!"

"Woah Kanan. Slowdown..." Zeb tried to calm him down

"I can't slow down! My padawan is in a coma !" Kanan panicked.

 _ **Flashback !**_

"Are you really sure about this ?" Said Sabine

"I'm really sure! well- 99%..." Ezra grinned.

"You've just said that already !"

Wait, maybe a little bit more-" Ezra cutted one of the wire. But the clock didn't stop. It eventually got faster.

"Oops! Wrong wire"

"MOVE !" Sabine pushed Ezra aside right on time.

BOOM !

The bomb exploded flinging them to the air. Ezra's head got slammed into a wall with a burn mark and couple of bruises.

"Ezra !" Kanan ran into his padawan's side.

"No... Please wake up !" He shook Ezra's body, but he didn't move a bit

"No ! Come on please, I'm sorry I was a bad master."

 _Kanan..._

"I'm sorry that sometimes I don't want to train you"

 _I'm still alive you know..._

 _"_ I know! I just want to be emotional right now! So Sorry."

 _Did you take your medicines? And stop saying that and help Sabine!_

Kanan turns his head and saw Sabine unconscious and also bleeding with Zeb beside her.

"Hera! We need a pickup. Ezra's injured, but Sabine got the worst part !"

"How bad ?"

"bruises, second-degree burn, a broken rib, and more !" Zeb lifted the Mando carefully. Sabine groaned a bit because of the pain.

"Oh- she's alive. Come on Ezra, wake up !"

 _Kanan ! Ugh, who am I kidding... You're too stubborn._

The Jedi took the padawan and ran into the ghost.

 ** _End of flashback!_**

"It's a good thing that Ezra only got a coma and couple of bruises that we can handle..." Hera tried to explain

"How's that good ?!"

"It's just a minor injury. Sabine pushed him away from the bomb on time." Said Zeb

"Stupid Jedi... jerk... freak..." Mumbled Sabine in anger. She can't speak clearly with a bandage around her mouth. The bandages also covered her arms, legs, and her body.

"What did she said ?" Kanan raised an eyebrow

"I don't know! She almost died and you just like 'oh she's alive !'" said Hera sarcastically.

"Uh, I think I'll take her to see something. You know, to the cargo hold and open the hatch..." Zeb lifted her up from the bed.

"Dumb leader...Stubborn bantha..." She mumbled again.

"Anyway love, don't worry. Ezra's going to be alright"

"I know Hera... It's just what if he hates me ?"

 _Yup, totally hate you..._

"What if he doesn't want to hear me again ?"

 _It's because you didn't hear me!_

"What if-"

"Hon, maybe you're just been paranoid."

 _Eat your meds, Kanan!_

"I don't know... I did eat my medicine..."

"Wait... How many ?"

"Uh- 3 ?"

" You didn't sleep for 2 days, and you eat 3 ?! You only eat the meds if you're going to sleep !"

"That's it! You're going to bed now boss !" Zeb charged towards Kanan, grabbing him with his arms. Suddenly Chopper came and beeped loudly.

"Now what ?!" Said Kanan while struggling.

"They're Imperial Ties are coming towards us! Zeb, I need you at the nose gun. Chopper, prepare the engines. And Kanan, please take Sabine to her room and close the hatch." Hera, Zeb, and Chopper got out from the med bay.

"Uh- right !" Kanan looked at his padawan with worry.

" I need to stay here, NO! Sabine first. But my padawan-" The ghost ship shook a bit making Ezra 'almost' fall.

"Definitely stay here." He held Ezra so he won't fell.

 _So this is why you shouldn't eat too much medicine..._

Meanwhile at the cargo hold, Sabine sat on a crate and slowly removed the bandages on her head.

"Finally..." She said in relief.

But the ghost lifted off without her noticing. She fell from the crate rolling. She can't move her legs or even her body due to the injuries. She grabbed the tip of the ghost. Her body tangled in the air while the ship flew.

"Need a help here !" She yelled. The air pushed her backward making her hand almost slip. But no one came. A little shake from the ship made her lose the grip.

"Aw KARABAST !"

She fell to the ground with a very loud crack.

 **2 days later...**

"It's been two days... Ezra still hadn't got up." Said Kanan walking in a circle.

"Love, please... Just go to your room and sleep." Hera held his hand, but he push it away.

"What if something bad happens? I can't just go to sleep! What if he won't recover? What if he has something more than a coma ?! WHAT IF HE WON'T WAKE UP ?!" Kanan panic. His chest went up and down.

"Kanan, calm down your hyperventilating-"

"No ! My padawan need me and I can't do a thing !" He begins to breath loudly.

"Zeb, get the paper bag...!" Hera yelled. He gave Hera the paper bag, and Kanan snatched it and begin to breath in the paper bag.

"Now take a deep breath, and release..." Kanan became a bit calmer.

"Now don't worry about the kid is dying-" Kanan fainted and fell to the floor. Hera glared at Zeb.

"What ?" Said Zeb.

" Now how are we going to wake him up? I don't feel a pulse though" Hera putted her hand on Kanan's neck

...

"Do CPR... duh " Said Sabine. She was on a wheelchair, using her helmet, and there were bandages around her whole body.

"Okay, So who wants to do that ?" Asked Hera. Sabine and Zeb stare at the Twi'lek

"Why me ?!"

"because we don't want to touch someone's boyfriend beside his girlfriend..."

"Yup, that'll ruin the fun and also make her jealous... " Zeb chuckled while fist bumped with Sabine.

"I hate you guys..."

"Yup, heard that before," they both said.

"*sigh* here goes nothing..." Hera pushed hard and fast her hand on Kanan's chest. But nothing happened.

"You know that's not what we meant..." Even when Sabine's using her helmet, Hera can see her smile. With a grunt, she tilted his head and gave him a mouth-to-mouth CPR. Zeb and Sabine can only laugh. Kanan woke up with a gasp.

"What just happened ?!" Kanan said with a confused look on his face.

"you fainted..." Zeb grinned

"What do you remember ?" Hera asked

" I remember panicking and going paranoid..." Kanan answered.

"And hyperventilating. Don't forget that..." They all look towards Ezra who's looking at them.

"Ezra, glad to have you awake..." Kanan said

"Yeah... Says the one who's been freaking out when I was in a coma..."

"That- was a total mess."

"At least My Jedi isn't a mess..." Hera pulled him for a hug.

"Aaaawwww... So all Kanan need is just a jumpstart from Hera..." Sabine smiled, making Zeb, Chopper, and Ezra laugh hard.

"Sabine ! I uh... Sorry about not- you know... close the hatch..."

"Don't worry Kanan, I've returned the favor by painting your room and also in the imperial complex with stormtroopers kicking your butt. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a vacation with Zeb Junior on Endor. Using the Phantom."

"Wait- what ?! No, please... I'll give you anything except you remove or at least make it me kicking their butts, not mine !" Sabine stopped.

"Anything...?" She turned her head.

"Did I just said anything...? Oh no..." Sabine smiled with an evil laugh.

"My nightmares do come true..." Kanan sighed.

"Oh I have a better idea"

 **The next day...**

"where are the Tie fighters ?" The stormtroopers looked confused.

"Hey stormtroopers !" Sabine yelled, still on her wheelchair. They all looked at her.

"Looking for this ?" she pointed to Kanan's head. He was wearing a Tie fighter (Not the helmet... The "TIE FIGHTER" )covering his head while his armor was painted pink.

"Hey look at me... I'm your pretty Tie fighter" Kanan then dance in front of the troopers.

"Get hi-"

"Who wants a piggyback ride? Only 7 credits for every 5 minutes " Sabine smiled. The troopers froze. One of them actually got excited.

"Oooh, I want one !" He jumped to Kanan's back. tossing 7 credits to Sabine.

"Hey, not fair! I want one too !" They all gave Sabine 7 credits.

"Oh no..." Kanan fell, the troopers overlapped making a pile.

"Don't worry Kanan, we still have much time...! One by one, boys..."

"Yippeeee !" the stormtrooper shouted.

"Isn't this great Zeb Junior ?" Sabine let the Tooka seat on her lap.

"Mreeoowww..." Zeb Junior mew and purr.

"Pew pew ! I'm the King of the piggyback ride !" The stormtrooper said, making a blaster sound. more troopers from every area even the captains gave Sabine the credits and wait for their turn...

"Look Kanan! 140 credits already! We should do this more often..." Kanan grunt.

"More space waffles Sabine ?" Ezra sat beside her

"Don't mind if I do..." She took one and gave another one to Zeb Junior.

"I. HATE. YOU..."

"Learned from the best." They both shouted. Kanan grunted, giving a piggy back ride to the stormtroopers...

* * *

 **Wow ! What a relief... I'm doing this while making a biography about my friend.**

 **Guys... I have something to say.**

 _ **I'm feeling happy for xEPICxBULLSEYEXx...** **he is a great guy that want to make a better life. I'm very proud of him... If you want to see his stories, be my guest**_ **:')**

 **Buy guys! See you soon...**


	8. you are a rebel !

**Hey Guys! I'm back!**

 **As you all guys know my name is cptbckthd stands for Captain Bucket Head FYI...**

 **Yup, cause I love Buckets! All of them (Don't forget I'm in love with Mando'helmets... Especially Sabine's !)**

 **Tell me your favorite bucket A.K.A helmet on the review if you like...**

 **Here we go!**

 **Thank you FireHawk for this amazing Idea!**

 **What if Darth Vader and Kanan stuck at Endor?**

 **Bucket: Wrong script! I repeat WRONG SCRIPT!**

 **What ? *Looks at the title***

 **Head: Told ya!**

 **NOOOOO! *Faints***

 **Bucket: Oooookaaaaayyyyy... Now let's see ... What if Sabine gets Kanan and Vader stuck in Endor? There will be few modifications here... HEHEHE**

 **Head: Do not trust Bucket! I repeat DO NOT TRUST HIM!**

 **Bucket: TOO LATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA !**

* * *

"You what ?!" Hera screamed in the com

"I drink in the Cantina with Old Jho Hera..." Kanan said as he made his way to the Ghost.

"And now you're drunk !"

"No, I drink !"

"Yes, you drink and now you're drunk !"

"I only drink !" Kanan hiccuped.

"Kanan, I told you, you're not allowed to drink !"

"Come on Babe... Our daughter said I can drink...! Just drink !"

"Kanan, we don't have a daughter- And no, Sabine is not our daughter! I'll talk to her later. But now, Eat your meds, Kanan !"

"I'm eating, I'm eating !" He took the medicine, open the wrap, threw the meds to the trash can, and eat the wrap.

"Bah! This Can't be chewed. The taste is horrible !" He spits the thing out

"Just get here Kanan Jarrus !"

"Fine... Anything for my babe..."He smirked

"Don't call me babe !" And with that the com turned off.

Kanan wobbles a bit and fell to the ground sleeping. A figure walk to his side with a mischievous grin... The figure dragged Kanan along the way. A squad of stormtroopers saw them started to shoot. The figure dragged him hard. Kanan's head bumped on rocks and pebbles. They hide inside a ship. But it's not a Ghost. It's and imperial transport that's going to Endor.

"I miss my lightsaber... And also that fluffy and cuddly Zeb Junior" Kanan pull the figure and hug the figure. The figure struggled, but Kanan hug tightly.

"Your so soft and cute !" Rubbing his cheek to the figure's head. The ship flew away without noticing them inside.

 **The next day...**

Kanan groaned. He rubbed his painful head and stands up. The sun is shining brightly when Kanan opened his eyes, he realized where he is...

Endor

In the middle of the forest

He remembered yesterday the time when he was drunk and then fell. Kanan also remembered hugging something and rub it.

 _"It feels soft, fluffy, Cute, and cuddly."_ He remembered saying those words.

"I hope it wasn't Zeb! Or Chopper. And even a Bantha..." Kanan sighed. Suddenly the bushes shook. The Jedi ignited his lightsaber ready for any surprises.

But for his surprise, it was just an Ewok.

"Oh, it's just you little guy.. Can you lead me to your village ?" The Ewok bent his head.

"Uh... . . .Home ?" Kanan gestured what he said with his hands. The Ewok nodded

When he arrived...

"Thank you- wait... I think I gestured the wrong way..." Kanan was ready to be cooked by them. He gestured the wrong thing from "Lead me to your home" to "Cook me as your food"

A dark figure walked towards Kanan. He felt a sudden cold, but the fire pit made him warm.

KSSHHHH KUHHHHH

"Whaaaaaat'ss COOKIN ?!" Darth Vader jumped between the Ewoks while rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, it's you. Let him free my furry little army !" Said Vader Happily

"Thanks, Vade..."

"Anything for a friend. Took the wrong shuttle I presume ?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I felt been dragged by something I shouldn't hug..."

"I see. Come on! I have many Mandalorian wines !"

"You stole it ?"

"Uh... NOOOooooo...?" Vader said nervously.

" Okay. So how's your day ?" Kanan asked as he drank a bottle of Ne'tra gal.

"Good and bad. I don't know if I can see my son like this..."

"Same here. Hera will kill me."

"At least I won't be killed by Padme. But she'll haunt me for life !"

"I know something that will always cheer me up !"

"What ?"

"Killing Bucket Heads !"

"I Can't do that! The Emperor will kill me !"

"Don't worry. Just tell him that the base in Endor isn't working properly and you punish them..."

"Oh. Great Idea! Let's go then..."

 **At the imperial base...**

"Somebody beat us here..." Vader said as they walked towards the base. The gate was blown up, and there're bucket heads lying in the ground everywhere.

"Look !" Kanan pointed a figure was punching a bucket head and blowing up a walker. Beside the figure was a purple painted Tooka scratching a stormtrooper's helmet

"Wait... It's that-" Vader looked closer

"Your daughter ?" Vader asked. Kanan sighed.

"Yeah! Scratch them into a scrap Zeb Junior! I'll take the- Oh no..."

"Hey, Sabine! Your father and I want to have a little fun destroying the base...!"

"Don't tell me-" Sabine said

"Sabine, you're not allowed to do this kind of things. It's too dangerous for you." Kanan said with worry eyes.

"Didn't I get rid off you with that Vader in the forest? OH yeah. force sensitive... Dang it !"

 **What Vader thought: Kanan's daughter is adorable**

 **What Kanan thought: Sabine is in danger. and somehow he felt her cuddly...**

 **What Sabine thought: Those Two nut job are going to ruin her life.**

"Now if you'll excuse us, we want to crush some stormtroopers !" Vader said

"Not until we crush them first !" Sabine said. Zeb Junior hissed.

"Game on! The team who destroys the base first win !" Kanan said.

The stormtroopers looked at them. And all of the sudden, they all screamed like a girl while running for their lives. Vader and Kanan ignited their sabers and charged at the troopers.

"This is fun! I never felt this since-"

"The clone wars... I know right ?" Kanan completed Vader's sentence. Sabine and Zeb Junior began going inside and tearing the base apart.

They all destroyed the place leaving one shuttle.

"Yipee! I'm driving !" Darth Vader jumps into the controls. After Sabine, Kanan, and the purple Tooka got inside, the ship flew away.

...

...

"So ? who wants a song ?" Vader asked

"Please no-" Sabine face palmed

(Song from You are a pirate *That I do not own*)

 _Yar Har, Fiddle di Dee_

 _Being a Vader is all right with me_

 _Do what I want 'cause the dark side is free_

 _I am a Sith Lord!_

"Now you try Kanan !" Vader said

"Okay... here it is !"

 _Yar Har, Fiddle di Dee_

 _Being a Rebel is alright to me_

 _Do what you want cause a rebel is free_

 _You are a Rebel!_

"Now you Sabine !"

...

...

"No.."

"Come on... for Dad please ?"

"Really ? ugh fine..."

 _Yo HO, Ahoy and avast_

 _Being a Mando is really badass !_

 _Kicking you butts and then run very fast_

 _I am a Mando!_

"Now, all together !" Vader yelled.

"Here we go again !" Sabine sighed

 _Vader: We've got us a ship_

 _Kanan: A ship!_

 _Vader : To take us to the Lothal sistem_

Sabine: Wait what ?

 _Kanan :That's full of imperials !_

Sabine : That doesn't even rhyme !

 _Vader: And Many bucket heads !_

Sabine : *sigh*

 _Kanan : We'll kick the bucket's butt_

 _Vader : Cause it is full of fun !_

 _Kanan : Slash them to pieces !_

 _Kanan and Vader : And then we'll say Horray !_

 _Yar Har, Fiddle di Dee_

 _Being a Rebel is alright to me!_

 _Do what you want cause a rebel is free_

 _You are a Rebel!_

Sabine sighed as she got out from the cockpit.

 **Back at the ghost**

"Where have you guys been ?" Hera asked Kanan and Sabine

"I was dragging him to the ghost and those bucket heads shoot us !" Sabine exclaimed

"Wait... You're the one that drag me ?" Kanan raised an eyebrow

"YES !"

"Soooo... I hug you ?"

"YES !"

"And I said-"

"Cuddly, Cute, Fluffy, and Soft !" Ezra and Zeb heard it from their room and started to laugh hard. Hera giggled slightly.

"I AM NOT CUDDLY !" Sabine shouted.

"You hug her, love ?" Hera asked

"It was just an accident! How should I know it was you ?"

"You were drunk..." Sabine said.

"Did you eat your meds Kanan ?" Hera glared at him

"Uh... Yeeeesss ? But it taste horrible."

"Uh, Yeah it tastes horrible. YOU EAT THE FREAKIN WRAP !" Sabine shouted

"That's it. You're eating your meds, and going to sleep Kanan Jarrus...!"

"But Hera..."

"No buts ! Or I'll kick your butt out from my ship !" Hera said in anger. Kanan sighed as he walked towards his room.

"Well, that was easy..." Hera said

"He said I'm fluffy and Cute ! Mando's are NOT CUTE AND FLUFFY !"

"Sabine, you need to take a rest-"

"I AM NOT CUTE AND CUDDLY !"

"Oh no..."

"I AM NOT SOFT! MANDO'S HAVE TO BE TOUGH !"

"Zeb...!" Hera yelled

"Sure... Come here you fluffy Mando" Zeb grabbed him **(But what he felt is "hugging" her )** with a chuckle.

"I'M NOT FLUFFY !" Sabine struggled. But Zeb hugged her tightly

"I can get used to this" Zeb laughed

"ZEB !" Sabine punched his chin hardly.

"OUCH !" Zeb released her and then she starts to fight with Zeb in the meeting room.

"Ooohhh that's gonna leave a mark..." Hera Said.

"Zeb is toast! Or waffled... Nevermind." Ezra stared at the fight and it looks like Sabine is winning.

"Mew..." Zeb Junior only mew and slept on the checkered table.

* * *

 **Bucket: Yeah! That's it you little rebels scums!**

 **Head: *sigh***

 **Give me back my story...!**

 **Bucket: Fine ! Have it your way ! *Press the publish button***

 **You... ^%$! &% **

**Ezra: Woah, slow down there...**

 **Sabine: Anyway, Goodbye guys! And don't forget-**

 **Sabine and Ezra : Join the rebellion! *Kanan pops in***

 **Kanan: You are a Rebel ! (Sabine : Here we go again !)**

 ** _Kanan :Yar Har, Fiddle di Dee!_**

 ** _Ezra: Being a Rebel is alright to me!_**

 ** _Sabine : Do what you want cause a rebel is free!_**

 ** _All of them :We are a Rebel!_**

 **So long fellas !**


	9. Play A Day !

**Bucket head update!**

 _ **I think I'll put this story on held after this chapter cause I want to make another story!**_

 _ **I think...**_

 **I still have many Ideas, but many of you guys want to see "There will always be hope"**

 **So here it is!**

 **Thankyou Rosa2495 for inspiring me this chapter! ( I don't know where to put the fourth wall, and I don't know where to put Pinkie Pie here... So very sorry) !"**

 **GET YOUR FACE AND PALMS READY! CAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE A HUGE FACEPALM !**

* * *

 **What if The ghost crew Play a Day? (Confused? You'll see)**

* * *

"We what now ?" Ezra asked. The crew are in the cockpit staring at Kanan

"We play a day! You know, for two weeks"

"Okay, when we'll start then ?" Sabine gets up from her seat.

"The play a day starts..." Kanan takes a card

 **(song twelve days of Christmas)**

 **On the first day of PlayDay, they need think positive!**

"NOW. Positive thinking day !"

"So, who's going on the supply run? Oh yeah... The kids !' Hera grins at the trio.

Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra groan but close their mouth shut as Kanan glares at them

"Uh, we mean Yay! Supply run !" Sabine said smiling

"Lead the way Sabine !" Ezra follows the Mando

"Don't worry Kanan, We love supply run- And we won't complain !" Zeb yelled while he follow the other two. On the town, they meet a squad of stormtroopers.

"Dang it- I mean yay Bucketheads !" Ezra said as they run. The troopers start to shoot them. After one hour of running and shooting, the troopers lost track of the rebels.

"Yay! We- did- it..." Zeb said panting. But it isn't long until a battalion of stormtroopers spot them.

"More Exercise !" Said Sabine. They run, and shoot until Sabine got shot on the back.

"Sabine! You got shot !" Ezra said holding the smile as he supports Sabine to walk.

"ARGHH! Uh- Yippee ! IT HURTS A LOT! At least it wasn't my feet." But then a bolt hits her feet.

"At least it wasn't your arms. You still can shoot right ?" Said Zeb smiling. He's words came true after all. Sabine gets a shot on her arm.

"Let's go to the ghost !" Said Ezra holding the anger while gritting his teeth.

 **At the ghost...**

"I see you guys are back !" Kanan smiles at them

"Sabine got shot- and we didn't worry cause we know she'll be okay..." Said Ezra hiding the truth. After they set Sabine in the med bay, her condition gets worst.

"We're losing her !" Zeb yelled.

"Positive Zeb! It's not like she's going to get a coma..." But after Kanan said that, sabine gets into a coma.

"Well, at least she's not losing too much blood right ?"

"She's losing too much blood !" Zeb yelled again. Ezra glares at the annoying Jedi.

"What? At least she's not dyi-" Ezra covers Kanan's mouth before anything happens again.

* * *

 **Next week...**

"WE WHAT ?!" Ezra shouted

"Yup! We're going to continue the play a day !"

"I hate you..." Sabine grumbled.

"Learn from the best !" Kanan chuckled

 **On the second day of PlayDay They-... I forgot.**

"Today is I forgot day !" Kanan said

...

...

"I forgot having this card..." Said Kanan rubbing the back of his head.

"What? I forgot to hear you. What did you say ?" Hera asked

"I forgot what I said," Kanan said blankly.

"I forgot- why are we doing this again ?" Sabine asked Kanan

"I- forgot..."

"OH MY FORCE! I forgot how to breathe !" Ezra faints.

"I forgot how to do CPR. Zeb ?" Hera looks at Zeb

"Where am I ?"

"I forgot Zeb forgot us !" Sabine facepalmed.

* * *

 **On the third day of PlayDay they get names differently**

"Get a different name day !"

"Ok, Kanan you're chick magnet, Zeb baldy, Sabine cuddles, and, Ezra blue flower !" Hera smiled. Chopper beeps loudly.

"WHAT ?!" They all shouted.

"I'm the captain here..." Hera walks to the cockpit.

"I'm not a chick magnet !"

"I'm not bald! Am I bald ?" Zeb rubs his head.

"I AM NOT CUDDLY !"

"Why am I a blue flower ?" Ezra said as he begins to sniff.

"Well, at least she didn't call me cute like you cuddleeee..."

"DON'T SAY THAT !" Sabine said glaring at Kanan.

"eeeeeeeeee-

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT KRIFFIN WORD !"

"eeeeeeee-"

"YOU SAY THAT AND YOU'RE DEAD !"

"eeeeeeeee-"

" I MEAN IT KANAN !"

"eeeesssss..." Sabine starts to glare at him angrily.

...

...

"cuddles-"

"THAT'S IT !" Sabine tackles Kanan to the floor and starting to 'end' him.

"AHHHH! NO ! Not my beautiful face !"Kanan holds the punch. But sabine is raining him with punches.

"So that's why Hera called Kanan a chick magnet..." Ezra chuckled

"Blue Flower, please remind me not to call her cudleee-" Sabine stares at Zeb while her left arm grabs Kanan's collar and her right arm punches his face

"eeeeeeee"

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER !" Ezra yelled.

"eeeessssssss..."

...

...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Zeb yelled as Sabine starts to punch him in the face.

* * *

 **On the fourth day of PlayDay, they're stupid like bantha**

"Ask a stupid question day !"

"Ok, how do you play this day then ?" Ezra asked

"That's a stupid question..." Kanan points at Ezra

"Why are you pointing at him ?" Zeb is confused with the situation.

"That's also a stupid question."

"Now you're acting weird Kanan !" Sabine exclaimed

"Why did you say that ?" Kanan stares at her

"That is the most stupid question I ever heard !" Sabine smiles at him

"You don't know how to do it. right ?"

"Stupid questions Kanan! Stupid questions..."

* * *

 **On the fifth day of PlayDay, they collect much rock!**

"Collect rocks day !"

"Really? Fine... Commence operation "Collect rocks" NOW !" Hera shouted. They all scatter around Lothal only to collect rocks

"Hold! What are you doing ?" A stormtrooper asked Ezra and Sabine

"Collect rocks duh !" Sabine spat

"We- well stop it !"

"Why? You don't want someone to trip by a rock right ?" Ezra raises an eyebrow

"Bu- FINE! You guys can collect rocks..."

After 3 hours of collecting rocks, they gather it outside the ghost ( Not inside, Here will kill them !)

"So, how much do you guys get? I've got 342" Kanan asked

"So close to you! I've got 341." Ezra said

"I don't know, I didn't count it cause I'm busy painting them !" Sabine said while painting a pile of rocks...

"Zeb ?"

"Uhhh..." Zeb looks at his rock. His rock is just a big-giant-rock. Zeb then punches it and the rock split into many little rocks.

"1,2,3... 456 !" Zeb chuckled

"Not fair !" Ezra then smacks a rock with his head into tiny pieces

"Hey, If you can do that, So do I !" Kanan then bashes the rocks with his head.

"Me too !" Zeb then does what the two force users do.

"*sigh* stupid Banthas..." sabine stare at them as she paints the rocks. They all then faint after two hours of knocking the rocks...

"Wow, you guys really have a hard head !" Sabine chuckles. After an hour, Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra got a really great headache and bandages on their heads.

* * *

 **On the sixth day of PlayDay, they talk like a pirate**

*Kanan smiles mischievously at Sabine*

"What? Oh... Not again..."

"Yargh! It's talk like a pirate day mateys !" Kanan said as he put an eye patch.

"How do ye natter like a pirate ?" Ezra said

, "don't start that shanty again..." Sabine said.

 _Kanan : Yar Har, Fiddle di Dee_

 _Being a Rebel is alright to me_

 _Do what you want cause a rebel is free_

 _You are a Rebel!_

 _All:_ _Yar Har, Fiddle di Dee_

 _Being a Rebel is alright to me_

 _Do what you want cause a rebel is free_

 _You are a Rebel!_

 _Kanan : We've got us a ship (Zeb: A ship!)_

 _Kanan: To take us to the Lothal system_

 _Ezra: That's full of imperials! (Sabine :That does Nah even a rhyme !)_

 _ _Kanan : And Many bucket heads!__

 _ _Sabine:__ _We'll kick the bucket's butt_

 _Hera:_ _Cause it is full of fun!_

 _Sabine:_ _Slash them to pieces!_

 _All:_ _And then we'll say Horray!_

 _Yar Har, Fiddle di Dee_

 _Being a Rebel is alright to me!_

 _Do what you want cause a rebel is free_

 _You are a Rebel!_

"Kanan! Don't ever try t' sin' that again" Sabine yelled

* * *

 **On the seventh day of PlayDay, they found lot's of circles!**

"Okay! Today is looking for circles day !"

"Found four !" Ezra points at Chopper.

"That's a circle, Oh that too! That, and that !" Sabine points all of the circles

"Woah Sabine... calm down!" Zeb said

"AND THAT, Oh ! Behind you too !"

"take it easy..." Said Kanan

"THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT, TOO MANY !" Sabine faints

"Great..." Hera face palmed.

* * *

 **On the eighth day of PlayDay, They didn't have diet!**

"It's No Diet Day !" Kanan shouted

"YESSSS! SPACE WAFFLES! COME TO PAPA !" Zeb runs to the fridge

"Leave some for me !" Ezra and Kanan both shouted.

"Uh... Maybe I'll just have a diet coke-"

"Sabine," Hera smiles

"Fine... Let's just get to the kitchen..."

* * *

 **On the ninth day of PlayDay, they can eat what they want!**

"Eat what you want day !" Kanan then runs to the kitchen.

"Not again..." sabine groans.

"MY WAFFLES! MY BEAUTIFULL WAFFLES! " Zeb growled as he runs after Kanan.

"Wait for me" Ezra chases them

"Hera-" Hera's already gone

"*sigh* Welp, time to eat in my storage food-" They all glare at Sabine

"-That... I don't... have" Sabine walks to her room as the rest of the ghost crew follow her behind.

* * *

 **On the tenth day of PlayDay, they do not wear socks!**

"No socks day !"

"Yeah !" Ezra and Sabine remove their socks and throw it towards them.

"What the ?" The socks land on his face

"AHHH! The smell... !" Zeb falls to the ground.

"Ezra, your socks stinks! And Sabine! Your sock smells like- *sniffs* waffles ?"

"Oh no... Zeb ! DON'T EAT MY SOCKS !" Zeb eats Sabine's socks

"Eeewww... OKAY ! IT'S ALL Your ZEB! IT'S ALL YOURS! JUST DON'T MAKE ME TOUCH THAT THING !" Sabine yelled.

* * *

 **On the eleventh day of Play Day they- where are my socks?**

" Lost socks memorial day !"

" Good thing there's that day! My socks are missing because of yesterday..." Ezra said

"Not to mention Zeb ate my socks !" Said Sabine.

"Do you have any more socks I can chew ?"

"NO !"

 **ON the funeral...**

"We are here to remember the moments of our dear socks... Hera," Hera takes the podium after Kanan.

"Thank you, Kanan, Friends, my socks made me warm, and comfortable in my boots. and now, *sniffs* goodbye friend..." Hera cries.

"I want to confess... My socks are the greatest thing I ever had. It covered my feet for 8 years! And now you're gone..." Ezra then cries

"So that's why it stinks a lot," Zeb thinks

"I just want to say, Goodbye Socks! We'll miss you so much" Kanan cries at Hera's shoulders

"I don't have any socks. Cause I ain't wearing them either..."

"I also want to say something..." Sabine stands up.

"What is it, Sabine ?" Hera looks at her.

"ZEB ATE MY SOCKS !"

* * *

 **On the twelveth day of PlayDay, they dance like a chicken**

"Dance like a chicken day !"

"No..." Sabine said.

"Aww... You're a chicken..." Zeb teases her

"NO, I'm not !"

"Yes, you are" Kanan joins.

"Hey, could we just-"

*Kanan and Zeb starts to do the chicken dance in front of Sabine*

Sabine sigh...

* * *

 **On the thirteenth day of PlayDay, they love a- Seriously?**

"Love a tree day !"

"Yippeee! I love trees !" Hera said as she lands the ghost on Endor...

"Ok guys, pick a tree and love it !" Kanan smiles at them

 **Ezra and his tree:** "I love you! *Ezra hugs the tree. Not long, He gets splinters " Ah! No Tree! Bad tree !"

 **Zeb and his tree:** " Wassup Tree ?" The tree doesn't respond. "Oh yeah, you're a tree..." And then a nut fell into Zeb's head.

 **Kanan and his tree:** "I love you tree" The tree throw a Nut to his head. "Ow... I forgive you tree *hugs the tree*And then nuts fall to his head like a rain.

 **Hera and her tree:** *Waters it*

 **Chopper and his tree:** *confused about how he can't zap it*

 **Sabine and her tree :** *Sabine takes her paint spray and paints the tree* "You love it don't you ?" Sabine asked the tree. Don't know how does it do it, The tree nodded and hugs Sabine "Aww... Gosh. Thanks tree " Sabine hugs back.

The ghost crew stare at Sabine.

"What ?"

"Yup ! Too much tree ! TOO MUCH TREE HUGGING" They all run to the ghost leaving Sabine behind with her tree

"Isn't that weird tree ?" *The tree nods and starts to hug her again*

* * *

 **ON THE Fourteenth day of PlayDay they use whi- Sabine's not going to like this...**

"It's WHITE T-SHIRT DAY "

"NOO!" Sabine cried. After 10 minutes, they all wear white T-SHirts

"This is not bad at all !" Ezra grins

"Yeah. Feels comfortable." Zeb reply

"must-paint-it!"

"OH no..." Hera said

"can't-hold-it !"

"Zeb! don't let Sabine take her art supply !" Zeb holds Sabine.

"Hate-white !"

"Everybody Take cover !" Kanan yelled. They all hide on Kanan's back.

"Seriously ?"

"I can't hold her any longer " Said Zeb as he struggles to hold Sabine.

...

...

"PAINTS !" Sabine throws Zeb and runs to her room.

"Well, there she goes..." Ezra chuckles.

* * *

"Okay, the last two weeks is SOOOO! Exhausting..." Ezra slumps on his chair

"Yeah, Let's just have a break day..." Sabine said sitting beside Ezra.

"I know! Let's all take a break." Kanan smiles

"That's what I said !" Sabine shouted

"Well, who wants to eat Ice cream ?" Zeb said.

"OOOhhhh US " They all yelled.

"Let's go! Sending coordinates to somewhere that have many Icecream !" Hera said as she pilots the Ghost.

"Isn't it great Zeb Junior ?" Sabine cuddled the Tooka **.**

"Mew." Zeb Junior purr on her cheek

"You're so fluffy !" Sabine laughs

* * *

 **And that's the way aha aha I like it!**

 **goodbye, guys ! Thank you for reading this!**

 **And remember**

 **This story will be on held. Cause I want to make my other story "There will always be hope !"**

 **So see you soon friends!**


End file.
